Riddick
Summary Richard B. Riddick is the title character and the titular main protagonist of the Riddick franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, likely 9-A when releasing Furyan energy. Name: Richard B. Riddick, Prisoner 5421135-2 Origin: '''The Chronicles of Riddick '''Gender: Male Age: 36 years old Classification: Alpha Furyan, Former Lord Marshall, Soldier, Convict, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, limited Energy Projection (via Furyan Energy Wave), Can survive without oxygen for a prolonged time (as Riddick was able to be strangled with his own umbilical cord without terminal harm), Superlative night vision, Very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Extremely proficient in stealth tactics and stealth-based combat, Highly skilled in strategy, tactics and deductive reasoning, Trained in the use of various melee weapons and firearms, Can adapt to climate changes and toxins (When a mercenary team was attempting to take him out with horse tranquilizers, it took four darts just to make Riddick stop running, and he still remained conscious until he was hit in the head), Resistance to drugs, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation via his own strength of will Attack Potency: Wall level physically, likely Small Building level when releasing Furyan energy (A single wave as shown in Escape From Butcher Bay killed four prison guards, sent a fifth flying several feet away and blew down a reinforced metal door. Another wave was shown instantly killing a group of surrounding Necromongers in the Director's Cut of The Chronicles Of Riddick) Speed: At least Subsonic movement/combat speed (Disarmed a guard and appeared behind him before he could react. Dodged a rocket in Assault On Dark Athena) with Supersonic reactions (Reacted to and dodged assault rifle rounds in The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury. Kept up with and defeated two "Shrill" which were shown effortlessly dodging automatic gunfire) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, possibly higher (Effortlessly broke a guard's leg with only one arm. Can lift fully-grown soldiers with a single hand. Ripped out a steel pipe welded to both a wall and a ceiling, and did so while in midair. Physically held back an alien almost twice his size) Striking Strength: Wall Class (On two separate occasions, sent a Necromonger flying with enough force to crack a nearby wall, the second instance of which killed him. Strong enough to decapitate large aliens with a single swing of a bladed weapon) Durability: Wall level (Tackled a prison guard into The Pit of Butcher Bay's Single-Max Security Level and survived the fall with minimal damage, despite the impact of said fall instantly killing the guard. Survived falling hundreds of feet and being buried under rubble, only suffering from a broken leg afterwards. Survived being shot in the ribs by Jagger Valance and was walking perfectly fine shortly afterwards) Stamina: Superhuman. Has superior healing when compared to most humans; he is shown on more than one occasion dislocating his limbs for brief moments with only slight signs of discomfort, as well as running through scores of armed foes for long periods of time without rest. In general, Riddick possesses an abnormally high pain threshold and psychologically channels what pain he does feel into anger and confidence. Range: Standard melee range physically. Extended melee range with most melee weapons. Several feet when releasing Furyan energy. Dozens of meters with firearms/throwing weapons. Standard Equipment: Goggles, a pair of Ulaks, various other weapons Intelligence: Genius. Riddick is a tactical and strategic prodigy with extraordinary analytical skills and years of combat experience. The Alpha Furyan has escaped numerous high-security prisons and avoided capture for years at a time, showing a genuine mastery over stealth, planning, armed/unarmed combat and improvisation. The infamous "Slam City" prison station failed to contain him for longer than 11 hours and 23 minutes, and through his own analytical abilities he managed to deduce and exploit the sole flaw in the Butcher Bay "Triple-Max" Security Level's supposedly flawless Cryosleep System in less than 12 non-consecutive minutes, doing so while said Cryosleep System allowed him no more than two minutes of consciousness a day. In his own words, the act of hiring a four-man mercenary crew to capture him is something he finds "insulting", and his reputation across the galaxy is such that many of his would-be captors make a point to send only their best mercenaries in order to track him down. He knows how to use a metal teacup as a lethal weapon, and has implied that he can kill an armed man with nothing but a can key. Weaknesses: His eyes are sensitive to light, requiring him to wear welding goggles to protect them from outside light sources. He has a protective streak when it comes to children and friends he's made, which sometimes affects his judgement. His ability to channel Furyan energy appears to be unreliable against singular opponents, as he has only ever used it in situations where he was surrounded. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stealth Mastery: Riddick possesses alarming stealth abilities that allow him to remain unnoticed even in the most extreme situations. In addition to avoiding detection by guards and soldiers on numerous occasions, he used this to silently remove a hairpin from Captain Revas's person while remaining entirely beneath her notice. * Eyeshine: Riddick's stealth capabilities are augmented by his eyes, which contain a special 'shine' that gives him perfect vision in the dark at the expense of increased sensitivity to light. * Pain Tolerance: Riddick's ability to ignore pain is far above that of the average human. He once stood unfazed after being stabbed in the back, was barely slowed down by a gunshot that grazed his forearm, and even withstood being bitten in the leg by an alien, allowing it to keep its teeth sunken into his thigh long enough to sever its head with a blade. * Improvisation: Riddick has consistently been shown to have superb improvisational skills, including the ability to forge tools from his surroundings, use basic, everyday objects as weapons, and alter his plans in the face of unexpected obstacles. In one notable instance, he encountered the locked gate that prevented him from reaching The Pit and quickly managed to trick the guards into opening it for him. In an instance of weapon-improvisation, he managed to kill a man with nothing but a teacup, and all but stated to said man's allies that he could do the same with a mere can key. * Indomitable Will: Through his own force of will, Riddick has been shown taming wild animals and beasts, as well as resisting numerous extremes far beyond what is considered possible for a typical human to survive. When mentally probed by the Quasi-Dead of the Necromongers, he not only resisted their power, but retaliated against it to the point of causing their containers to explode from the strain of attempting to process him. In an equally impressive display, he managed to resist the Lord Marshall's attempt to steal his soul, fighting back with his own sheer willpower. * Furyan Energy Wave: Riddick possesses the ability to unleash a sort of limited energy wave from within himself that affects anyone, everyone and everything within several feet of him. He has been shown performing this ability a total of two times within the Riddick canon, and managed simultaneous kills on multiple attackers with it on both occasions. Note: Extended Canon Respect Blog Others Notable Victories: Dominic Toretto (Fast and Furious) Dominic's profile (Note: Speed was equalized. Both characters were permitted the use of all known standard equipment in their arsenal, including Dominic's Dodge Charger.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Soldiers Category:Criminals Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:The Chronicles of Riddick Category:Mercenaries Category:Knife Users Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Geniuses Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Pilots Category:Murderers Category:Hunters Category:Tier 9